


One man, three Valentine’s Days (I love you, Booker)

by Booker_DeShit



Series: Dent in Time AU [3]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), BioShock Infinite
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dent in Time, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Angst, Autistic Booker DeWitt, BioShock Infinite Spoilers, Booker DeWitt has PTSD, Booker DeWitt-centric, Canonical Character Death, Cute, Dinner, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Flustered Booker DeWitt, Forehead Kisses, Happy, Hard of Hearing Booker DeWitt, Healthy Relationships, Hiccups, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, Married Couple, Multi, No Incest, No Smut, Pet Names, Picnics, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sad, Service Dogs, Triple Drabble, booker bwing with both daisy & jack is canon in that au, dit is my own au, pre-burial at sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: Insights into three different Valentine's days, all from different universes, all centered around Booker DeWitt & his relationship with different people.
Relationships: Annabelle DeWitt/Booker DeWitt, Booker DeWitt & Elizabeth, Booker DeWitt/Daisy Fitzroy, Booker DeWitt/Daisy Fitzroy/Jack, Booker DeWitt/Jack
Series: Dent in Time AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718173
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Young Booker

**Author's Note:**

> Contrary to popular belief, Booker was a good husband. He loved Annabelle above all else, & he only wanted to make her happy. Especially on Valentine's day.

Booker was worried. He was scared. Most of all, he was feeling shy. He was always shy when he was around his wife, Annabelle. She made his heart beat faster, made him feel sick with love. But today was Valentine’s day, 14th of February, & that made him feel both scared & worried. He had prepared them a dinner, saved up enough to buy her something pretty. He wanted to be a good husband & spoil his wife, make her happy. The problem was that he didn’t know if Annabelle would _like_ it. Would she like it, would she like it? It stressed him out. It made him _terrified,_ & Booker DeWitt wasn’t a man who feared much.

“Booker, love. You’re pacing.” Annabelle found him like that in the morning, wearing a hole into their bedroom floor. She got out of bed to walk up to him, placing her hands on his shoulders. That made him still in his worried pacing, & glare at her. How dare his amazing wife look so beautiful right after waking up? How dare she make him concentrate on her charming smile & cute nose instead of letting him go about his worried pacing?

“I know, Bella. I can feel it.” He huffed, but still let his wife lead him back to the bed.

“I know you’ve been planning this day for weeks, darling. I’m sure it’s going to be amazing.” She soothed him, rubbing his back in a way that always loosened up his muscles.

“I’m still scared that I’ll mess this up for you somehow.” He was a bloody accident magnet, it was a valid fear!

“Even if something _does_ end up happening that wasn’t planned, I’m sure it will still be amazing.” She smiled sweetly at him, placing a hand on his cheek & kissing him on the forehead.

“But what if...

“Booker, hush. It _will_ be amazing. Because you’ll be there, & you made it. As long as I have you, that’s enough for me.” Damn her, she always knew how to turn him into a blabbering mess. None of the things he said made sense, especially as he fell over & buried himself in her lap. This wasn’t like him. He was a strong, cold-hearted killer! But a few sweet words from his wife turned him into a Booker-shaped puddle.

“Bella!” He whined as her hands trailed up his back & neck to softly pet his hair. His shoulders begun to shake as his whole body was wracked with fluster-induced hiccups.

“What?” She laughed at his flustered state, not caring that she was literally taking him apart right there & then. Damn that woman.

“Can we go now?” He asked timidly. It was still rather early & he needed some coffee to properly wake him up, & hopefully calm his nerves down slightly. Annabelle nodded, smiling down at him sweetly.

~~==~~==~~==~~==

He spent all day in worry. They were now one mug short after Booker had unintentionally smashed it by squeezing it too hard. Annabelle didn’t mind, picking the ceramic out of his palms. She was so good to him, he only wanted to repay her for once.

He was setting everything up for dinner when he felt arms wrap around his waist. Annabelle leaned against his back, peaking over his shoulder. His hands begun shaking as he finished setting the plates & cups down.

“You’ve dressed up for me.” She remarked, noticing the jacket he had donned. He had borrowed it, not really having enough for his own one, but it was enough for this day.

“I did. It’s a special occasion.”

“It’s Valentine’s day. Hardly anything important enough for that.” Booker started sweating. Did he mess it up already?

“You don’t like it?”

“I didn’t say that. You look very handsome in it.” Despite the blush spreading over his cheeks he breathed a sigh of relief.

“What did you cook, love?” Annabelle hummed, & Booker saw her licking her lips. He was a surprising good cook when he put his mind to it, & Annabelle appreciated this unexpected talent of his.

“That’s a surprise.” He answered, a slight smirk spreading over his lips. He first poured them both a drink when Annabelle sat down, nothing to fancy but something they both enjoyed.

“You made beef?” Annabelle asked incredulously, looking at the delicious stew her husband had prepared.

“I got lucky at the butchers. Got a good cut & all.” He hummed. Beef wasn’t uncommon, but their local butchers had almost run out of it around the last week. He got lucky to get it before the supply run dry. Not to mention Annabelle liked his stews, & seeing her happy was his main goal.

“Love, you outdid yourself!” Annabelle burst out of her chair all of a sudden, before pulling him into a kiss.

Booker had to pull away reluctantly once he started running out of air, pressing his forehead to hers, “Just wait until dessert.” She gave him a radiant smile, then sat back down & begun tucking into the stew.

Dessert went as perfectly as dinner did. The sherbet was just as delicious, according to Annabelle, & she really enjoyed the caramelised fruit used for decoration. They lay together in bed after dinner, wrapped in each other’s arms & enjoying each other’s presence.

“I still have a gift for you, Belle.” Booker whispered in her ear, nosing at the back of her neck. She hummed sleepily in response, not opening her eyes until a little package was placed in her hands. It was barely the size of her head, & it felt soft underneath the brown wrapping paper. She opened it up curiously, to find a child’s blanket. She looked at it with confusion, when a slip of paper fell out from between the folds of it. On one side of it, it said 'There are two women in this world I love the most'. She lifted an eyebrow at that, giving Booker a look over her shoulder. He said nothing, just nodded at her to turn the slip of paper around. ‘One of them is you. The other one looks like you & will call you mommy.'

“Booker.” She looked back at him, tears brimming in her eyes. She turned around in his arms, cupping his face with her hands.

“We’re going to be parents.” He whispered lowly to her, heart beating a mile a minute.

She cracked him a smile, then begun laughing as the tears begun streaming down her face, “We are. Oh, I love you so much. I love you, Booker.”


	2. Canon Booker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Booker we play as also gets some love, although a bit too late, from the very person who murdered him in cold blood

He wasn’t buried. There was nothing to bury but memories, & Elizabeth didn’t fancy letting go of those. His body had disappeared, most likely due to some quantum bullshittery Elizabeth didn’t have the strength to dwell upon. She just knew that was where he died, & she was compelled to go there on Valentine’s day. Oh, Valentine’s day, a day for love. And she had loved him. Not the sort of love a child was required to give a parent, no. She loved him like a friend, not just like a father. She had cared for him, she had loved him, so there was no better day to visit him, after almost a year of drowning her sorrows in the Louvre & French wine, than Valentine’s day.

Elizabeth opened a tear on the morning of the 14th of February, where she sat at her favourite cafeteria, after some young fella already tried talking her up. Her table, chair & herself appeared on top of a hill, overlooking the river where he had died. The waters were still, the sky cloudless. It was a beautiful spring day, but Elizabeth wasn’t in the mood to sight see. She didn’t feel like appreciating the picturesque scenery.

“Hello, Booker.” She spoke up. She knew she was essentially talking to herself. He wasn’t _here._ But she couldn’t come to care.

After a while of silence, interspersed by her sipping at her wine, Elizabeth stood up. She took off her heels, before trotting down the grassy hill to the river bank. She sat down there, dipping her bare feet in the cool water. It was rather pleasant, she thought to herself.

“I’ve been enjoying myself in Paris,” She spoke up again, her tone was light & thoughtful, as if she was discussing the weather, “I’ve tried a croissant for the first time. And I’ve grown to rather like red wine. I always thought I’d prefer white wine, or maybe champagne.” As always, he didn’t answer, yet a light, warm breeze whistled past her. The sound seemed almost familiar, reminding her of a song she knew well. The circle was broken after all, it seemed.

Elizabeth lost track of how long she had sat her, listening to the wind sing to her, & watching the water caress her feet. She didn’t want to admit it, but her makeup started running & her cheeks became tear stained. She didn’t even know when she started crying, & she was never obvious about it. She just silently cried, her tears mixing in with the waters in which he had died. She eventually got up, returning to her table. She wiped her eyes, dried out her feet, & got a refill of her wine from a tear. She said a final goodbye, the wind being her only reply, before she opened a tear & returned to Paris, as if she had never left.

Her voice echoed in the small clearing, even long after she was gone, “I love you, Booker.”


	3. Dent in Time Booker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dent in Time is an AU centering around the idea that certain characters from the BioShock universe had been transported to 2013 thanks to Elizabeth's tears. Some of these characters include the DeWitts, Delta & Eleanor, Daisy & a couple random Voc Populi soldiers, & Jack, as well as a few others. This is rather far into the AU when Booker has already been to therapy a few times (hence the pupper) & most of the characters have settled down fairly well.

“Hey, Bookie. What day is it today?” Daisy sauntered up to Booker on the morning of 14th of February. He was sitting at the table in the kitchen, munching on some Cheerios, his hair tousled & his eyes still heavy with sleep.

Booker groaned, putting the spoon back in the bowl, “It’s too early for this, Daisy. I just woke up.” Daisy plopped down beside him, cupping his face & leaning in for a kiss.

“It’s true, Daisy. It’s not easy to think on an empty stomach.

“Ah, is that why Eli calls you Mr Bottomless stomach?” Daisy asked, a cheeky smirk directed right at Booker.

“That’s so mean!” He threw some of his bacon at the two of them, only to have Jack catch it perfectly in his mouth. Daisy laughed at that, laughing even harder when Booker, with a pout, reached up to switch off his hearing aid.

“Come on, Books.” She hung off his arm, till he turned to her with a scowl & switched the aid back on.

“What?”

“Daisy & I have a surprise for you.” Jack sang, smiling at his boyfriend. That made Booker drop the scowl, & devour the rest of his cereal in a literal second. He was out of his chair the next moment, Sunflower at his heels. When he came back, fully dressed & Sunflower with her vest already on, Daisy was only halfway through her breakfast.

“Slow down. The surprise isn’t going to run away.” She gave him a kiss when he sat beside her, slightly deflated.   


~~==~==~~==~~==

A few minutes later, Daisy & Jack had both finished their food & gotten dressed.

“We’re going, Elizabeth,” Booker called to his daughter, already halfway out the front door, “Don’t do anything I would do!”

A laugh answered him, “Don’t worry! Eleanor is coming so that shouldn’t happen!” Satisfied, Booker followed Daisy & Jack out of the house, squeezing himself in between the three of them.

“Before we get to the surprise,” Daisy begun, “We need to make a few pit stops.”

“We promise to be quick.” Jack added when Booker looked at them with a slightly disappointed look. He gave Jack a look that the man was unable to ignore.

“Stay strong, Jack!” Daisy reached over, throwing a hand over Booker’s eyes.

“I want my surprise.” Booker grouched. He shut up once he began getting kisses all over his face. Flustered hiccups followed, & he no longer whined about not getting his surprise early.

~~==~~==~~==~~==

The first pit stop was a bakery.

“Why are we here?”

“Why do you _think_ we’re here?” Daisy cocked a brow, ushering Booker into the bakery. He immediately took in a deep breath through his nose, taking in all the sweet smells. The corner of his lips quirked up the slightest bit, & he gladly walked over to the counter, Jack right behind him & Sunflower at his heel.

“Hello, Booker.” Said the young woman behind the counter.

“Maggie.” He nodded at her, gaze trained on the confectionaries behind the glass. Maggie chuckled at him, before she turned to Daisy who suddenly appeared at Booker’s side. While Daisy conversed with her, Jack had wrapped an arm around Booker’s shoulders.

“Fancy anything, Pumpkin?” He hummed.

“I want one of those rolls that has pudding inside it.” Another employee came over at his words, handing him the aforementioned pastry. Booker bit into it gladly, as Jack took out his wallet & paid. The employee handed him two more rolls, which Booker eyed with a longing look.

“Those are for me & Daisy.” Jack explained with a laugh, presenting him with a little kiss instead. Booker didn’t pull away from the kiss, leaning in for another one instead.

“Hey, lovebirds. We’re done here.” Daisy bumped her shoulder with Booker’s, a neatly wrapped box suddenly in her hands.

“We’re taking something on the go?” Daisy nodded at Booker’s question, hiding the box behind her back. He scowled at her, but gave up trying to find out what was in that box. He did steal some of her roll when they were leaving, as pay back. 

~~==~~==~~==~~==

On the way to their second pit stop, Booker got curious. Daisy wasn’t saying what was in the box, & her & Jack kept on sharing looks between each other. His deduction skills weren’t telling him anything, however. He needed more clues. The task was simple, quick in n’ out. He sidled himself up beside Jack, pumping their shoulders together. Jack smiled at him sideways, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Jackie.”

“Hm?”

“Where are we going?” He made sure Jack was looking at him when he said that, turning his head to the side gently. Booker pushed his bottom lip out slightly, keeping his mouth open the tiniest bit. He fluttered his eyelashes & cocked his head to the side. Jack had no chance. It was obvious that he was struggling to keep his composure, a dark blush spreading over cheeks. Booker’s hand was still on Jack’s chin, & he could feel the heat coming from his boyfriend’s face. Jack licked his lips once, twice, staring Booker right in the eyes, eyes that Booker knew Jack could never resist.

“Alcohol shop!” He burst out suddenly, then pulled away from Booker. Daisy looked back to see what the commotion was, only to see Jack curled up on the side walk, head in his hands. If he squealed any harder, little hearts would start floating above his head.

Booker cocked his head to the side again, this time turning to look at Daisy, “Why are we going this way then? Wouldn’t it be better going the way next to the history museum?” Daisy stared at him, speechless, fumbling with her fingers.

“Uh, well, you see.” Booker schooled his expression, waiting patiently for Daisy to continue.

When she didn’t stop fumbling around for a solid minute, Booker finally spoke up, “Daisy. I’ve been having a good week lately. No flashback or anything. You don’t have to walk around me like on eggshells.”

From beside him, a still curled up Jack spoke up, “We didn’t want to risk it, pumpkin. Not today.” Booker saw Daisy glare at Jack from the corner of his eye.

“That too. But we mostly wanted to go this way to the pet shop. Get Sunflower a toy since we’re already on the way.” Daisy said, back to her usual, composed self. Booker thought about that for a moment, looking down at his service dog, sitting obediently beside his leg. She did a very good job, she certainly deserved a treat. Daisy’s excuse still smelt fishy, & he seemed no closer to finding out what these two were planning.

“Let’s go then.”

~~==~~==~~==~~==

At the pet store, the three of them were greeted by the employee behind the counter.

“Hey, you three. What can I help you with today?” He asked, leaning on the counter before him.

“Hey, Ben.” Jack waved at the man cheerfully. Booker gave him a wave too, but said nothing.

“We’re here for a treat for the best service dog on this side of the Atlantic sea.” Ben laughed at that joke.

“Go ahead then. Sunny deserves it.”

In the end, Sunflower had chosen herself a new bunny plush toy for cuddles. Booker had forgotten almost entirely about Daisy & Jack’s surprise.

~~==~~==~~==~~==

At the alcohol shop, Daisy & Booker looked over the new stock they had, while Jack was talking away with the employee at the counter. When they were all done, Jack followed behind daisy & Booker, a bottle shaped package hidden in his grasp. He wouldn’t say what it was when Booker asked.

~~==~~==~~==~~==

There last pit stop was the park. It was already the afternoon, but the sun was still bright in the sky. Sunflower was let off her leash for a moment to run around, her new toy hanging out of her mouth as she did.

“Why are we here then?” Booker asked once he let Sunflower go. He didn’t argue when Daisy & Jack begun pulling him along somewhere. He just let them, even when they covered his eyes. They kept on talking to him when they did, & Booker didn’t feel worried.

“This is the surprise.” Booker’s eyes were uncovered, & before him he saw a beautiful scene. It was a little hill, a tree growing atop it. Underneath the tree was a picnic blanket spread across the grass, a basket sitting beside it. Jack took a bottle out of his package, a bottle of Booker’s favourite type of wine. While Daisy brought the box out, setting it down on the blanket.

“We got your favourite.” She said, opening the box up to reveal two neat rows of macaroons.

“But... what is this for?”

“Valentine’s day.” Jack said, nudging Booker slightly, compelling him to sit down on the blanket.

“Valentine’s day! But I didn’t get you anything!” Booker begun tugging at his hair, before Daisy gently pulled his hands away.

“You’re our gift, you goof.” She chuckled, giving him a little kiss.

“We need nothing else but you.” Jack added.

“We love you, Booker.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. This is pure indulgence.


End file.
